


a hit, or two, or three.

by Madyson



Category: GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dream - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Fighting, M/M, Realistic, Sad, Smut, Unrequited Love, Weed, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound weed, georgenotfound - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform, wilbursoot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madyson/pseuds/Madyson
Summary: George gets into a big argument with his brother over what happened years ago. dream just so happened to be near by listening on accident. what’s gonna happen?
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story is purely for fun! it will be taken down if the content creators ask for it to be or feel uncomfortable with it at any time!

dream was stood in the back of this house that some guy was throwing a party at from his school, 'these always fucking suck' he thinking to himself as he takes a hit of his dab pen.

watching as the smoke comes out of him mouth. he's always found smoke really mesmerizing and beautiful in a way.his thoughts got interrupted by overhearing two people arguing.he looked around from the corner of the side of the house and saw a short brown haired male and a tall brown haired male.

".....but it was your fault! if you would've not..."

"..you know better .... he was gone!.... with you!"

the voices were fading in and out cause he could barely hear it over the music that was fucking blasting, he knows he heard on thing right.

"he still would've been here if he never went on that fucking drive with you!"

he stood there on the side of house shocked, first he was wondering what the fuck they were talking about, who they were talking about, and if they were both sober.he looked over and noticed the short brown haired male walking his way, 'fuck' dream thought to himself as the male got closer, 

he just decided to pretend he didn't see or hear anything.the male walked around the corner bumping into dream.

"oh shit sorry, i- uh didn't mean to.." he said looking down"no no it's okay it's fine you didn't see me it's all cool" dream tried reassuring him the short male wiped his face off with his sweater palms, trying to making it seem as if he wasn't crying.

"you heard all of that didn't you?" he asked dream out of no where"yes." dream responded trying to sound as monotone as possible.

"i'm sorry, that was my brother, he's a bit.. different but he's still my brother yknow, my names George by the way " the brown haired male tried laughing it off but it didn't work as tears streamed down his face even harder.

"dream" as soon as dream said that he looked at him and panicked. He was the worst at comforting people, he always felt like he would do something wrong.

"hey hey don't cry, how about me and you go to my house and smoke? or watch tv maybe?" dream had asked not even having a clue in the world if George smoked. 

he tried lifting the mood

"are you sure?" George asked him

dream nodded and smiled

"off we go to you your house then..”


	2. shotgunning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go back to dreams house and start smoking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twitter is @madybigsimp if you wanna follow :) this fiction is just for fun! i’ve seen no dreamnotfound weed fan fictions and i wanted to change that!

they both walked back to dreams house in comfortable silence.

by the time they got there George was freezing, shaking even.

"are you cold?" dream asked and laughed cause he obviously knew he was cold

"no dream, i am just so unbelievably hot that i'm shivering, it happens!" he said in the most sarcastic tone he could.

They both just laughed at it while dream unlocked his door.

"it's usually not this messy.. sorry" he had said while George took a good, and i mean good look around his house.

"your house is huge man!" George said smiling.he had beautiful blue curtains on every window, fancy looking counter tops, and beautiful furniture.

"you live here by yourself?" George said looking up at dream."haha yes i have a well paid job..." he said

"let's go upstairs? all my stuff is up there" dream said putting his thumb and pointer finger together and bringing it to his own lips, indicating smoking.

"sure" George said smiling.

Minutes pass as dreams grinding up the weed while George sits on the bed, dream, a few moments before, had put on music, listening to girl in red whilst rolling a blunt.

George never in his life thought he would be in this situation. sitting on a pretty boys bed, about to smoke for the first time, and to say he was nervous would be an understatement.

"have you smoked before?" dream asked and looked over at George who was fumbling with his hoodie strings.

'fuck' George thought to himself, what a perfect fucking time to ask.

"uh no i haven't actually"

"oh"

"yea, is that a uh problem?"

"no no it's not, it's just, we can't get too stoned cause i don't want you to do something you'll regret" dream said walking over to his bed with the blunt in hand.

"i'll start it and we can shotgun it first, yea? is that okay?" dream said lighting the end of the blunt and blowing it out, taking a hit and blowing it into George's face.

"yea sure we can, uh what is that exactly?" he said giggling to himself.

"do you want me to show you?" dream asked carefully.

"yes.."

"when i come back to you, open your mouth, okay and inhale when i blow the smoke" dream said in a gentle voice, trying not to make George feel skeptical of the whole thing.

"yes, ok" George said watching dream.

dream reached his hand up and grabbed George's face brining his pointer finger above his ear and his thumb on his cheek, pulling him closer.

turning his face away from George and taking a hit from the blunt and making sure to get a good one, he turned his head back and George opened his mouth, dream blew the smoke into George's mouth and watched as he inhaled it, he backed up a bit giving George some room.

then boom, George started having a coughing fit."are you okay? want me to get you some water?" dream asked and stood up and George nodded quickly and couldn't stop coughing.

dream quickly came back with some water handing it to George.

he opened and chugged the water so fast."you okay now?" he asked while George nodded and brought the water bottle back down and laughed.

"what's funny?" dream asked"i'm sorry for coughing, i didn't know i was gonna do that" he laughed quietly

"oh nah it's okay, it happened to me when i smoke for the first time also, so don't worry about it, but what did you think of the shotgunning?" dream asked taking another hit.

"it was fun.. i liked it" George turned a slight shade of red the second he said that.

"wanna do it again?" dream smiled shamelessly

"yes.."and that continued for about 30 more minutes until George was high off his ass.


	3. sleepy

George's pov: 

I sit there, watching as dream takes yet another hit off of the joint, i simply just don't understand how he doesn't get so high he's laughing crying, from the amount he smoked.

slowing lying down and looking up at the ceiling I started laughing out of no where, causing dream to look over at me quirking an eyebrow upwards and smiling softly.

"what's so funny?" he asked whilst putting the joint out 

"just thinking about tonight, you saw me arguing with my brother, asked me to smoke, now i'm laying here in this pretty guys bedroom I just met" I told him, glancing at him.

"pretty guy eh?" dream smirked at me, pushing me over to lay beside me

"yea you're really pretty, even though I can't see your eyes and the color of your clothes I just know you're so pretty" I say smiling while he looks shocked.

"you're color blind??" he asks jumping up and sitting whilst looking at me.

"i'm red and green colorblind.." I say frowning a bit

I wish I could see color, i've been told how beautiful sunsets and sunrises are because of the blue, yellow, orange and pink skies. Or the way dreams eyes look yellow even though they're green. sapnap always used to tell me that he had a pretty green hoodie and I always felt bad cause I couldn't see it, it was just yellow..

"... I didn't know you were colorblind! you could've tol- you weren't listening were you?" dream stops mid sentence looking over at me.

"I uh no I wasn't sorry, I was thinking about stuff." I say looking at him frowning 

“no no it’s okay! all I said was that you should’ve told me that you were colorblind” he scolded me, which I knew he didn’t mean it, he was just joking around. 

“yea sorry I should’ve told you” I laughed it off, we fell into a comfortable silence. 

I sat there looking at him, the way people usually have red undertones in their faces made him look paler than he was, since red was a color I struggled to see. he had pretty lips, I bet they were a soft pink color. his eyes I just knew were beautiful. they’re yellow for me which mean they’re green. sapanp told me a long time ago green was the color of the trees and the grass and how pretty it was when it snowed. he told me it complimented the trees and the way it sat prettily on top of them. I miss sapnap.

“george you look like you’re getting sleepy” dream commented yawning

“I am, do you mind if I sleep on your couch?” I asked, getting up, not wanting to intrude into his own personal space 

he busted out laughing at me.

“my couch? geogre that couch is so uncomfortable, sleep in here” he said standing up off the bed

“where will you sleep?” I asked tilting my head up at him. he was quite tall too. 

“I can sleep on the couch it’s fine” he said about to walk out

“wait! just uh sleep in here with me, like you said the couch is uncomfortable...” I said shyly 

“are you sure?” he asked looking at me 

“yes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote two chapter threes on accident and one of them was while I was high 😀


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> home? yea home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read end notes!

me and dream both ended up falling asleep together and waking up that morning in a very awkward position.

our feet were inter crossed together while I was laying on his chest, talk about awkward.

eventually we both woke up and I had to figure out where my wallet and phone was so I could get home.

“dreamy have you seen my phone?” I asked him, he had just got out of the shower and was sitting on the couch scrolling through whatever app he was on. 

“mhm, it’s in my room on the bed side table with your wallet and jacket” he said looking up at me, god I could never get used to how breathtakingly beautiful he is. 

“okay thanks” I mumbled hurrying to get my phone, no telling how many calls and texts I had.

‘fuck’ I say to myself, looking at my phone I have countless calls and texts from my brother, wilbur, a couple texts from alex, he was at the party too I think. and one text from my mom.

oh.

a text from my mom? 

I hesitate to open her text. but I do.

“George, how are you my boy? it’s been ages since i’ve spoken to you. as you may know i’m getting worse and worse everyday. the payments are getting harder and harder to pay. I miss you all so much i’m sorry. I need your help again.” 

‘of course she does’ I think to myself.

I don’t even bother to check wilburs texts, I know they’re all open apologies saying how he was sorry for arguing, which mean absolutely nothing to me. he’s said he’s sorry for so many fucking years but never means it.

“George?” I hear dream call me from the door frame

“yea, sorry?” I say shoving my phone into my back pocket and grabbing my wallet and jacket.

“can I maybe have your phone number? last night was so fun and I think you’re really cool and I would love to be friends” he says smiling 

“dude, of course, lemme have this” I mumble while taking his phone from him. quickly typing in my number and name, sending myself a text to make sure it was the right number.

“thank you” he says taking his phone back

after that we hang out for a couple more hours until I take an uber home.

home. yea home.

fucking home.

i’ve never considered this place home. it’s all filled with my childhood, my adulthood, everything in between. the blood stains. the holes. everything just sucks about this place.

but I always find myself back here at the end of the day.

fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo??? I didn’t expect this to get ANY views thank you so much <3


End file.
